Team battle d4 males vs d4 females Mrweare121
Death battle What would happen if the females from disrtict four meet the males from four district well we are going to find out in the first ever DEATH BATTLE! The arena will be a isolated forrest near a small river. X factors female weapons The females have two trident users being Megan Bass and Angel Star while they also have lara who has a boomerang so the three can have lara as more of a distraction while Megan bass and Angel star can get the kills. males weapons The males have a great set up jackson has a trident and net combo which make him very good team member to them,the other two Simon trout and Ryan barbell use spears so it actuality all three have great weapons. weapons edge the males can all kill with there weapons while lara of the girls has trouble doing so with her bomerang. score=males=1 females=0 Swimming stamina feamles The females have megan bass who spends most of her time in the water so she can swim for a very long time,The other two don't really swim much but since they are from d4 they at least have a decent amout of stamina. Swimming Stamina males The males have Simon Trout who has the school record for the fastest boy swimmer in years ,Jackson being a former pirate is use to the water and last the other member Ryan barbell actually is not a really good swimer he is very slow in the water and he often panics. Swimming stamina edge The females do to being all good swimmers and the fact that only two of the boys are good Score Males=1 Females=1 Weaknees females The females weaknees of them lara is that she cant lift heavy items and gets tired do to being active,Angel stars is that she is really small and Megan bass freaks out when she is away from water. Weaknees males The males weaknees of them Jackson has bad sence of diretcion,Simon trout is bad at climbing up high do to being afaid of hights and Ryan barbell has very few friends. Weaknees edge The males get the edge there weaknees arent bad for this arena while the females are afected more. score Males=2 Females=1 Durability Females Angel Star is by far the least duribil of the girls do to her small body structure,Lara is able to take a decent amount of damage compared to most average girls,Megan Bass is by far the person who can take the most pain her body is always being pushed to its limit. Durability Males Ryan Barbell and Simon Trout are ok when it comes to duriblity since they are both careers they have felt pain before,The last member Jackson was a former pirate so it can be asumed that out of the three males he can take the most damage. Durability edge When it comes down to it its Jackson vs Megan Bass and we give the edge to the females do to megan having many injures throught her life. score Males=2 Females=2 Hand to hand females The three girls as a group are very good at fighting hand to hand but with out each other they are very limited at what they can do. Hand to hand Males The fact that they are males from a career district means that they will have much strength in there bodies specificaly jackson who was a former pirate. Hand to hand edge The males win in this edge do to them not neading each others help in hand to hand combat like the girls Score Males=3 Females=2 Battle Experance Females Lara of the females has very little battle experance do to being a enertainer,Angel Star and Megan bass have a lot of battle experance do to traning all there lifes. Battle Experance Males Out of the three Jackson has by far the most battle experance do to his travels as a pirate he was always having to fight other pirate crews,Simon trout and Ryan barbell typical male careers who have a decent amount of training. Battle Experance edge The males purly based on the fact they have jackson. score Males=4 Females=2 Intellegence Females Megan Bass knows a lot about under water planets,Angel star has studyed every single hunger games to date and Lara has nothing special. Intellegence Males The males are not really great strategist they use there mucle more then there brains. Intellegence edge the females obviousley Score Males=4 females=3 Killer instict Females The only member of the females who doesn't have a really high killer is Lara who is more of a enertainer then a killer,Megan bass and Angel star on the other hand have really great killer instict by far the best from district four. Killer instict Males The male with the least killer instict is Simon trout who needs others to like his swimming ability,Jackson and Ryan barbell are great killers. Killer instict edge Both teams have great killers but the females have Megan who drowns her oponets what is better then that score Males=4 Females=4 Intimidation Females The most intimidating of the females is Angel star do to the fact that she has watched every single game,Lara is not really that intimidating. Intimidation Males All of the males are intimidating do to there strength. Intimidation edge The males get this do to there intimidation as a whole. score males=5 females=4 Battle simulation This battle starts out with Megan bass and Angel star in the small river watching a preformance from Lara they are enjoying the day,Lara askes for some help with her next trick Angel star gets out of the water to help lara the moment she does Megan bass gets pulled under the water at first they think that she is just messing with them but they quickly realize that something is wrong when they see some blood form in the water They both grab there weapons and jump in the water when they dive under they see that Megan is bleeding do to Simon trout Lara throws her boomerang with nails in it which causes simon trout to die. d4 females=3 males=2 When all three girls get out of the water lara tries to help patch up Magan bass but they dont have time to do to Angel star spoting two people watching them from the nearby forrest they are the two remaning boys Jackson and Ryan barbell,The two boys get the three girls to chase them into the forrest as the girls are focused on the boys Angel star dosent see the very thin electric net when she runs into it her body gets fried she dies. d4 femlaes=2 males=2 With it all even up again the boys have now a better morale while the girls are sad about the death of Angel star the boys continue to run as they taunt the girls Jackson goes right and Ryan barbell goes left the girls decide to split up lara chasing Ryan barbell and Megan bass chasing Jackson As Lara chases Ryan barbell she throws her boomerang but misses it gets stuck in a tree as she pulls it out Ryan barbell comes back at her puching her so hard in the face she takes this as a chance to fake her death she deosnt move which makes Ryan barbell leave. Meanwhile Jackson is in a trident duel with Megan bass its a very even fight up untill Megan gets speared from behined its now both the guys against her she relies that her only chance is if she goes back to the river she runs the boys in hot presuit.Before Megan bass jumps in the water she throws her trident which kills Jackson. Males=1 Females=2 Now that Megan is with out a weapon it becomes a fist fight in the water every time Ryan lands a punch it hurts her really bad but he is starting to run out of breath the moment his head pokes out of the water he ends up getting hit my lara's boomerang he dies. Megan bass and lara celibrate by going for a swim. Winners=Females Surviors=Lara and Megan bass writers opinion Thei battle was won by the females do to there overall intellegence in keeping the battle as close to the water as possible. Next time on death battle The d4 males all duke it out in a three way fight simon trout vs jackson vs Ryan barbell who will win and who will lose two fights in a row. Category:Death Battles